


we were made to never fall away

by rosewitches



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitches/pseuds/rosewitches
Summary: He can claim every inch of her body as his, but her heart would belong to Damon as long as she walks the Earth.





	we were made to never fall away

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting my favorite fics from my old fanfiction.net account, because i'm finally gonna make the full jump to being solely ao3. bare with me & the influx of fics. also potentially tons of nostalgia.

There is a hunger clawing at her insides as she dances around the living room, a half empty bottle of scotch in her hands; she hasn't fed in some time because she was desperately trying - for Damon - to go back to the Rachel she once was, but her body didn't seem to be reacting all too well to the animal blood.

And that's where the alcohol comes in.

"Rachel."

The stern sound of Damon's voice only makes her giggle as she dances around the room, "Dance with me, Damon!"

"When was the last time you fed?" he asks, having already picked up on her habits and blatantly ignoring her statement.

"I don't like bunnies." she quips, taking a quick swig from the bottle of scotch, "Even though it's warm, it's so much worse than the blood bags."

Frustrated by her response, Damon speeds over and pulls the bottle from her, slamming her against the nearest wall by the throat, his bright blue eyes flashing dangerously, "I'm not in the mood for games today, Rachel."

Her lower lip juts out in a pout and she has her eyes watering the slightest bit for effect, "That hurt… I just wanted to dance with you…"

His expression softens and she leans forward, brushing her lips softly against his, trying to keep the smirk from her lips as she feels him sink into her. His hand slides from her throat to the back of her neck and he moves his lips against hers, deepening the kiss drastically.

It always ends like this.

He can never deny her; not with his feelings weighing him down.

The guilt she uses against him and the love she craves so desperately.

**.**

"You're in an awfully chipper mood."

Rachel feels a playful smirk slip onto her lips at the sound of Kol's voice ringing in her ears; it amuses her how quickly he seems to notice she was in the vicinity - almost as if he's been waiting for her all along.

"I'm allowed to be in a good mood." she sighs, a content sound as she shoots him an all too innocent glance before continuing to prance through the Mikaelson home, "Where's Bekah? I'm hungry."

"Bekah's out." Kol murmurs, his gaze darkening suddenly as he walks towards her, "But a delightful mood and a sudden appetite? Have you been to visit your vermin again?"

"Damon is not vermin." she snaps, spinning on her heel to glare at him, only to stumble slightly upon realizing just how close he had been walking behind her, "H-he's my boyfriend."

Kol snorts, averting her gaze as he says, "Right. Well, are we going for a bite or not? Talk of that imbecile bores me."

Rachel glares at him a few more minutes before nodding, rolling her eyes at the smirk that graces his lips as she takes his hand and lets him lead her out.

**.**

The feeling is euphoric; drinking fresh blood again. It had been so many weeks that she spent drinking from bunnies or blood bags.

It made her wonder if this was how people felt while eating meat after going vegetarian for a week. That thought alone really made her understand why people questioned her vegan lifestyle often.

"Now  _she_  was delicious." Kol sighs, licking his lips clean of any left over blood as he dropped the girl to the ground, earning a scowl from Rachel, "What? She's alive. And she'll wake up to the memory of passing out after being attacked by a vicious animal."

"Animal attack." Rachel snorts, "How original."

A faint smirk graces his lips, "Well, when you come up with something better, sweetheart,  _please_  do let me know."

Rachel rolls her eyes, before a sly smirk slips onto her lips, "Waterfall."

Kol blinks, brows furrowing in confusion, "Ah, the Wickery Falls are up ahead, love-"

"I want to swim."

**.**

She has them both wrapped around her finger, she knows, and she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

She wants Damon. She wants Kol. She knew neither of them were willing to share.

So she is constantly pushing Kol away, denying him for the sake of being with Damon. Of loving him and keeping his hope - hope that the old Rachel would come back - alive.

She is letting him hold onto her human past because she was grasping at it pretty tightly herself, when maybe she should have been letting it all go.

"You smell like him."

Rachel blinks, her eyes shooting open to find Kol looming over her as she lay on the ground, the moonlight licking her still wet skin, "Excuse me?"

Pushing herself to her feet, Rachel fights to keep her gaze from constantly falling to his finely toned chest and the droplets of water that were sliding down his skin.

"You  _still_  smell like him." his hisses, eyes flashing dangerously as he reaches out to pull her against him, making sure to turn her around so her back is pressed up against his chest.

"H-hey! Kol, what are you-"

"I hate it." he murmurs, ignoring her stammering as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, arms tightening around her waist, reminding her that she is still in nothing but a pair of black panties and bra, "Every time I smell him on you I want to tear his heart out."

She had not the slightest idea how to respond to that; Kol, miraculously, was usually the one with far more self-control than he was currently demonstrating, "Kol, you need to sto-"

"But you want it." he counters, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, "Horribly so. You're curious. You want to know what it would be like if you gave into it. But you don't. Because of your little  _vermin_."

She can't deny it; even then, the smallest bit of fear and panic running through her is being overshadowed by the heat coursing through her. Heat he ignites within her.

"Come little bird of mine." he murmurs, twirling her outwards, "Stop trying to deny the inevitable."

He pulls her back in, her hands pressing up against his bare chest as his hands move along her waist, bringing her even closer against him.

The way he's looking at her makes it feel like her entire body is on fire; the spark in his eyes was pure, unadulterated lust.

His hands slide along her waist, lowering until they stop at her hips, his fingers digging almost painfully into her skin as he rolls his hips ever so slowly against hers, pulling a soft gasp from her lips.

"Kiss me." he murmurs, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

She shouldn't.

She really,  _really_  shouldn't.

But she does.

She melts into him, pressing her lips against his, feeling when he smirks against her lips, bringing to mind that he had won; she was just another conquest to him.

She should be furious.

Should stop him in his tracks at that very moment. But of course, she doesn't.

He grips her hips even harder - if possible - and lifts. Her legs quickly wrap themselves around his waist as her arms snake around his neck. The need is eating away at her insides; she wants him like she wants no other.

In the next second, he has her up against a set of large stones, a hiss leaving her lips at the pain of having the jagged edges digging into her bare back. The pain only seems to spur her on, however.

"You're mine, little bird." he hisses as he pulled his lips from hers and attacks her neck, "When you're alone. When you're with him. When you're with me. Always.  _You. Are. Mine_."

She wants to object, but she knows he is right in the end; she is his.

And he did well in showing her that night that she is his, and his alone.

**.**

"Why the  _hell_  are you wet?"

Rachel stops, turning slowly as she pulls a sweet smile onto her lips, tilting her head ever so innocently at Damon as she looks at him, "I went for a little swim."

His eyes narrow, arms crossing over his chest as he walks toward her; the way he looks at her makes her wonder if he could smell Kol on her too.

Instead, he scowls, simply choosing to ask, "Are you insane? It's 5 in the morning, what time did you leave?"

"Around 2." she answers with a light shrug as she spins around, shooting him a playful look, "If you had been there we could have done some skinny dipping."

There was a flash of hunger in his eyes, and she knows she has him, even as he struggles to keep the smirk from forcing its way onto his lips.

"You're the one who didn't wake me up." he murmurs, resting his hands on her waist.

"You looked too cute sleeping for me to wake you up." she teases, nipping playfully at his lower lip, to which he responds with a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you. I always will." he whispers against her lips.

That is all she needs to hear to understand that the physical attraction she feels toward Kol could never top this feeling. A feeling of warmth, and adoration. Of feeling absolutely whole and  _complete_  with this man. He can claim every inch of her body as his, but her heart would belong to Damon for as long as she walks the earth.

"I love you, too, Damon. Always."

**end .**

**Author's Note:**

> let us ignore the love triangle-esque feel of this because it was written before i got smart about it. it happened primarily because when i was first coming up with this little waterfall bit, i didn't know what ship i wanted to write it for, so this happened.


End file.
